


Trick 'r Treat

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Kinkmeme, Toddlers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: It's Halloween and little Noctis is set upon the Citadel staff looking for candy with his bemused Father in toe.





	Trick 'r Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on putting this up yesterday but forgot, damn head colds and web page homework. 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6971409#cmt6971409

The staff watch with amusement and cuteness overload as the tiny Prince dashes down the hall towards the training hall, where some designated staff are awaiting with candy for the boy. Dressed in a fluffy black cat costume, with his nose painted and fake whiskers glued on, the little boy mewls at the grinning Guards and holds out his orange basket.

“Twiker tweat!” he squeals, his face bright and cheery. 

“Aww, such a cute little kitty you are your Highness.” one of them says and places a chocolate bar in his basket.

“I not cute, I scawy. Maow!” he says and attempts to look like he’s hissing, but it comes off as too adorable making those around chuckle and coo at him.

“Oh no, very scary.” the other says and places another candy into his basket. 

“Thank you!” Noctis chirps and continues down the hall to where the next group awaits him.

The King nods to the Guards, them bowing to him before returning to their station. It was a tradition that the little Prince would make his way through the entire Citadel to be given treats by the staff and whatever visitors were around since it was too dangerous for the two-year-old to be outside the safety of the Citadel, especially after possible threats were uncovered. Not to mention it would hinder other children from enjoying the holiday. So the little Tabby-Prince bounds over to a doorway, knocking quite enthusiastically on it until the person on the other end opens and smiles down at him.

“Hello Highness, what brings you here tonight all dressed up?” the elder man asks, talking slowly since the toddler has trouble at times understanding his thick accent. 

“Twiker tweat Mista S!” 

“Ah yes, I have a treat I created especially for you after acquiring the recipe from my sister-in-law.” he says and hands over a bag of chocolate.

“Thank you!” 

“You are quite welcome your Highness and this time next year, my little nephew will be joining you. I’m sure you two will be good friends.”

“I can’t wait, yea!” he cheers and dashes off.

The Prince skips ahead of his father, meowing and swinging his basket until he stops and stands expectantly before a young man who just stares at him. Noct shimmies around, his cat tail dragging on the ground until the boy stops and holds out his basket. 

“Twiker tweat Unky Cor.” 

“Oh, it’s you Noctis, I thought it was a scary kitten stalking the halls.” he says and places some treats into the boy’s basket.

“Nope, just me! Thank you!”

He ventures on, stopping to hiss and act cute on cue for other staff members that give him treats, before he comes to a large brown haired man standing with a small curly-haired child dressed as a Moogle. Noctis' face lights up and he runs over to the child, stopping before him and grinning happily.

“Hi! Hi! Hi!” he says and holds out his basket. “Twiker tweat.”

“Hello Prince Noctis, are you enjoying yourself?” the man says, his voice deep but kind.

“Uh huh!” he says and looks again to the boy, shaking his basket and looking disgruntled. “Twiker tweat?”

The child looks up to his father who nods and nudges him forward. “Go on son.” 

“Umm.” he says, taking out a candy bar and placing it quickly into the toddler’s basket. “Here.”

“Thank you!” Noctis coos and hugs the child, then he hugs the large man’s leg and rushes off. 

Regis chuckles along with his Shield then pats the young child’s head and gives him a treat as well. After making his rounds on the first floor, Noct begins to yawn and sputter about before flopping onto the floor in a heap of black fluff.

“Daddy I tiwed, can I go see Mommy?” 

“Yes son, you may.” he says and scoops his child up.

He carries the boy upstairs, rubbing his back as he continues to yawn and rub at his eyes, while also pulling some of the whiskers off his cheeks. They arrive at an ornate wooden door and knock before entering. A pale brunette woman sits herself up from where she lays, her face lighting up and a loving smile forming on her lips.

“Oh what a cute little kitty you have brought Regis, we should show him to Noctis.” she says and smiles.

“It’s me Mama! I am the kitty! Meow!”

“Oh my sweet little boy.” Aulea says and hugs her son as he is set down on the bed with her. “Did you have fun tonight?”

“Yup! I got lots of candy. Have some Mama!” he says and takes out a chocolate bar. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” she says and sets the candy onto the nightstand. “Let’s get a photo of us together first, like we have since you were a baby.”

“Okay!” the boy chirps and snuggles up with his mother. 

Regis retrieves the camera on the tea table and takes a couple shots before taking them over to his wife and son to show them. 

“Can I see the old ones?” Noct asks.

“Sure you can.” his father says and brings over a small photo album and sets it on the bed. He flips a few pages and points to a photo. “This was your first Halloween, you were two months old here.”

“You made such a cute little goldfish.” Aulea chuckles fondly. 

“How come I don’t member Daddy?”

“Because you were really little.” he says and points to another picture. “Here was last year's.”

“I was a doggy and a umm, what else was I?”

“A pumpkin, since you threw up on your dog costume because you decided to sneak too much candy midway through.” Regis laughs and tickles his son’s tummy. “Now we’ll add your cat costume to the photos.”

“Yup! What am I gonna be next time?”

“I was thinking of a bumblebee.” the King says and snickers at his son’s glower.

“Eww, not an icky bug daddy.”

“All right, how about a carrot then?” he suggests and laughs at the horror on son’s face. “We’ll pick one when it’s time.”

“Maybe Mama can pick.” Noct says and looks with big blue eyes at the smiling woman. “Right?”

“I hope so Noctis.” she says and scoops up her son, gently caressing his hair before placing a kiss on his head.

“I love you Mama.” 

“Love you too, my little kitten.”

The little boy puts his hands up by his face and meows to his mother, her matching the gesture and meowing back before pulling him close and kissing all over his face.


End file.
